Tomoe Tamiyasu
is a female Japanese voice actress and singer, generally performing for adult games, and is from Hiroshima, Japan. She debuted in 2005 as a voice actress and started her singing career in 2006. Tomoe has been the host of three Internet radio shows, and has been a guest on a fourth. She is also known under the name Tomoe Tamiya, such as when she voiced Rin Natsume from Key's visual novel Little Busters!. She also sung songs on an image vocal album released for Little Busters! for Rin. Voiced in ;2005 *''Hitozuma Swapping Seikatsu'' *''Hotaru no Kigi'' *''I-ki-na-ri Iinazuke: Hime-sama no Okoshire'' *''Mareido: Chōkyō no Kan'' *''Mugen Rinkan'' *''Ohime-sama wa Tokkun Chū!!2: Uketsugareshi Sei Naru Majutsu'' *''Osananajimi no Nukumori'' *''Pa-pi-ko-n: Futago no Musume wa Dōkyūsei'' *''Project Sex'' ;2006 *''>>Fami! Kyō no Menu wa Lesson C'' *''Ano Machi no Koi no Uta'' *''AV King'' *''Chicchai Medio-san'' *''Chokotto Vampire'' *''Cloth × Close: Boku ga Kiin!?'' *''CooL!! Kyō Musume Jun Reika'' *''Cross Fire'' *''Double Solid'' *''Elder Vice'' *''Figyū @ Mate'' *''Jokyōshi Yūko'' *''Kansen'' *''Kunoichi Saya'' *''Mamotte Agechū! Karaoke-hen "Masami"'' *''Mamoote Agechū! Shūshoku Party-hen Rankōshi Chū zo!'' *''Moeru Downhill Night 2'' *''Onegai Goshushin-sama!'' *''Onidō Fūgamiki'' *''Oshiete Miko Sensei'' *''Rabu + Rabi'' *''Reijō Kurabu: Dajoku no Ryoshūtachi'' *''Seikishi Sanranki'' *''Snow: Plus Edition'' ;2007 *''Ane wa Bikini Model'' *''Arcus X: Itsuwari no Rinjin, Inkō e no Shōtaijō'' *''Arcus X: Seigen no Kaishōsha, Shinobiyoru Inmu'' *''Arcus X: Seigen Sensō, Ingoku no Kiseki'' *''Ayatsuri Haramase Dream Note'' *''Boku ga Koshita Ojō-sama'' *''Chikan Senyō Sharyō: Kutsujoku no Chikan Densha'' *''Dain Miko'' *''Fūrinkan-san: Kono Mi Ikutabi Kegasare Yōto mo'' *''Hime Kishi Angelica: Anatatte Hontō ni Saitei no Kuzu da wa!'' *''Jōtai Saishū: Onna no Mata ni Hisomu Chō'' *''Inbaku Kankin Chōkyō'' *''Inran Roshutsu Chōkyō'' *''Inshoku Chikan Densha'' *''Kankeizu'' *''Kansen 2: Inzai Toshi'' *''Kyun Kyun Dō: Otona no Tame no Oisha-san Gokko'' *''Little Busters!'' as Rin Natsume, Riki Naoe, and Sasami Sasasegawa *''Love kiss! Anchor'' *''Mahō Shōjo Nayuta'' *''Megami Taisen'' *''Mimi × Mimi: Hatsujō Chūiho'' *''Moeru Downhill Night Blaze'' *''Ōzoku'' *''Ore no Megami-sama!'' *''Osananajimi wa Bed Yakuza!'' *''Rururu to Sasara no Sensei Oshiete: Boku wa Onna no Obōcchama'' *''Shifuki Mermaid'' *''Sorudianji Mahō Kurabu'' *''Trouble Succubus 'Darling, Kona mo Ippaai Ecchi Shichao''' *''Zoku Hitō Meguri'' ;2008 *''5'' as Shino Harunire *''Hoshiuta'' as Nanano Suoh ;2009 *''Hoshiuta: Starlight Serenade'' as Nanano Suoh ;2010 *''Iro ni Ide ni Keri Waga Koi wa'' as Rio Tenjo Game theme songs *"Famifami", opening theme of >>Fami! Kyō no Menu wa Lesson C *"Kirakira × Keeper", opening theme of Osōji Sentai Clean Keeper *"Love Love Trouble", opening theme of Trouble Succubus 'Darling, Kona mo Ippaai Ecchi Shichao' *"Medio-san Super Live!", opening theme of Onegai Goshushin-sama! *"MySweetHome", opening theme of SweetHome *"Oyome-san ga Megami-sama", opening theme of Ore no Megami-sama! *"Sensei Oshiete", opening theme of Rururu to Sasara no Sensei Oshiete: Boku wa Onna no Obōcchama *"Dakko Shite Gyu! ~Nanji Tonari no Yome wo Aise~" Opening theme of Dakko Shit Gyu! -Ore no Yome wa Dakimakura- References External links *Tomoe Tamiyasu's personal website Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people es:Tomoe Tamiyasu ja:民安ともえ